


Gina on Call

by Des98



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/F, F/M, dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des98/pseuds/Des98
Summary: Gina gets a personal call at work. The 99 is very interested.





	Gina on Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My first b99 fic! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy!

It was a slow day at the precinct. Rosa was off for the day for a family reunion, Hitchcock and Scully were napping at their desks and thus not saying anything stupidly amusing. Amy was in the bathroom washing blood off her engagement ring after punching a perp who grabbed her ass. Jake was ranting and raving about the horridness of said perp to Terry. At first Gina had found it funny, but after the first thirty minutes she lost interest. Yes Jake, a murderer had no respect for women. Shocking. 

Minute thirty-two of Jake's epic rant brought a welcome reprieve as Gina's phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and smiled- her favourite person. 

"Hey boo, what's up?"   
"My family is driving me INSANE! They keep trying to hug me. I don't like being touched, especially after spending eight weeks locked in with some crazy bitch who kept trying to slit my throat while I slept."  
"Yeah, family's rough. That scar is super hot, by the way." Gina's normally nasal voice dropped an octave as she twirled her hair around her index finger.   
"And pretty big. You think Jake would have noticed last time we were chasing a perp together and I pulled my hair out of the way, but it's like he's high on laughing gas since Halloween."  
"Yeah, guys are like that. Ladies know how to keep a level head." Her voice dropped seductively on the last word, and the tea of the precinct gradually came to attention. This was new, they didn't think Gina had been seeing anyone since Milton left his girlfriend and infant daughter to do humanitarian work in South Africa.   
"Gina, focus! I need you to come over and take the attention off me for a while. Tell them about us, that'll put all eyes on you," The husky voice on the other end of the phone snapped out, clearly irritated in the presence of so many people.   
"You mean that we're having hot, wild sex?" Gina asked innocently, then growled theatrically. She knew she had the attention of the entire precinct, and she was revelling in it. Even Holt had poked his head out of the office to listen curiously.   
"No, dummy! That we're dating. I want you to distract my family, not give my abuela an aneurism." Her lover clearly didn't have time for games right now. That's fine. Games could come later.   
"Okay, fine, I will draw the attention away from you with my hypnotic presence. Then can we have sex?" Even though she knew her partner couldn't see it, she waggled her fingers flirtatiously for the benefit of her coworkers, who were now thoroughly invested in the prime time Gina Linetti happenings.   
"Tell you what: if you can get me away from this party unnoticed in time to get takeout from La Palapa, then we can have sex. I really feel like eating flan off your body right now."  
"Challenge accepted. See you in ten." Hanging up the phone, Gina prepared for her big finish.   
"I'm leaving early today peasants; I'm going to Rosa's." Then she sashayed quickly but stylishly to the elevator before the stunned silence could turn into an outbreak of yelled questions from her adoring entourage.


End file.
